1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swivel table, particularly for carrying a telephone, comprising a swivel column which is provided at one end with a foot part which is adapted to be secured to a carrying structure and is provided at its other end with a head part to which an outwardly and downwardly inclined swivel arm is connected which carries an adjustable swivel table top.
2. Background of the Invention
Such swivel tables are intended to save space on a desk and to avoid an occupation of desk top surface area by telephones, dictating machines and other office utensils and to provide a movable support for such items so that they can be handled more conveniently and used in an improved manner. Besides, such swivel tables actually provide an additional working level above the desk and because they are movable permit the items provided on that level to be used by a plurality of persons. In most known swivel tables the swivel table top is mounted on a swivel arm which is mounted on a wall surface or on a column and consists of a rigid tube or of lazy tongs so that the swivel table top is movable only on a predetermined level. As a result, the items carried by such swivel tables are either sufficiently spaced above the desk and in that case cannot easily be grasped by the user or they are closely spaced above the desk top and in that case the movement of the items will be obstructed by other articles placed on the desk or the items undesirably restrict the free surface area which is available on the desk top.
DE-B2-20 51 104 discloses a swivel table in which the swivel table top is carried by two parallel-motion linkages so that the freedom of movement is considerably increased but all links must move during any movement of the swivel table top. As a result, such swivel tables require a large space and owing to the large number of movable parts are expensive and rather unstable. DE-C2-27 17 290 discloses a swivel table in which the swivel table top is carried by a downwardly inclined swivel arm, which is linked to the swivel column by a parallel-motion linkage. In that case a movement of the swivel table top will not affect the space between the swivel arm and the swivel table top, on the one hand, and the swivel column, on the other hand, but the links of the parallel-motion linkage and the counter-balancing spring which is required considerably add to the manufacturing costs and render the arrangement rather unstable.